I FOUND YOU MY PRINCESS
by Daisy kyuu
Summary: Ino yamanaka seorang super Idol tiba-tiba bertemu dengan sahabat sejak kecilnya shikamaru. Shikamaru datang menyeret ino pergi kesuatu tempat dimana ia mengikat janji 17 tahun yang lalu


**I Found You My Princess**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Crack –pair AU, Gaje , Abal**

 **Pairing : SHIKAINO! {ShadowMind}**

 **I am new author in here please kritik &Saran . My First fic **

**Dedic for Sagita Naka I am sorry if fic worst**

.

.

KONOHA TEATER

Suara teriakan orang-orang yang memenuhi panggung sang super idol. "para hadirin sekalian jangan lupa dukung terus aku ya! Terima kasih sampai jumpa lagi " super idol bersurai pirang pun turun dari atas panggung dengan menghela nafas berat. memang tidak mudah menjadi super idol, tapi inilah cita-cita yang ia gapai saat masih kecil.

" bagaimana penampilanku tadi sukses kan" dengan senyum lebarnya yang ada diwajahnya.

Tentu saja ino penampilanmu sungguh memukau ini minuman mu" sang manager yang diketahui bernama shizune.

"Trimakasih aku mau ketoilet dulu" diam-diam ia membawa jaketnya pergi tanpa diketahui sang manager setelah beberapa menit sang idol tidak menampakan batang hidungnya,

Habis sudah kesabaran sang manager ia pun mengetuk pintu kamar mandi "baiklah ino lagu terakhirmu," sambil mengetuk pintu toilet." Ino.. INOOO.. apa yang kau lakukan didalam sana, ayo keluar!." Eh?! Kenapa jendelanya terbuka"ucap staff kebingungan "AAAPAAA.. INO DIA KABUR LAGI! " begitulah setiap harinya sang idola kita

.

.

.

"Udaranya segar sekali disini," sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya sehabis ia konser tadi memang sangat melelahkan

" setelah aku menjadi idola aku tidak pernah kesini" ada raut kecewa dimukanya. Lalu ia merogoh kantung jaketnya untuk mencari ponselnya saat dia lihat dilayar ponselnya . dia hanya bisa menghela nafas batrei ponselnya habis

Dan sepertinya perutnya tidak bisa diajak sabar . yahh memang tadi ino cuma minum saja dan ino tidak membawa dompetnya karna semua dipegang managernya itu

"hei.. apa kau lapar daritadi aku lihat kau memegang perutmu terus" ucap seorang laki-laki bertubuh tegap dengan setelan hitam-hitam dengan gaya rambut dikuncir keatas seperti layaknya nanas.

"Ini aku ada roti Kau mau tidak" tawar orang tadi

sepertinya ino pernah mengenal orang ini sangat familiar sekali bagi ino tapi ia tidak ingat ia hanya bisa mengerjap mata untuk sekian kalinya.

" hei nona, kau bilang kau lapar ini aku punya roti kau mau tidak" ucap sekali lagi pemuda itu. Tidak ada pilihan ino pun mengambil roti itu dengan lahapnya. Sepertinya ia tidak sadar kalau dia seorang idol dan seorang idol itu harus menjaga kesopanannya iya kan.

"eh iya trima kasih banyak atas makanannya " dengan lahap ino pun langsung memakan nya. pria itu hanya menggeleng kepala tapi diam – diam ia mengamati gadis itu dari ujung kaki hingga kepala.

"kau habis dari pesta kostum pakaianamu heboh sekali" Ino yang mendengarnya kaget ia lupa kalau masih memakai pakaian konser, yang ditanya malah diam ia tidak tau harus jawab apa.

"dasar merepotkan" nah kata–kata itu ia juga pernah mendengarnya otaknya berpikir keras untuk mengingat itu.

"Tu-tunggu apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Ragu-ragu ino menanyakan pertanyaan itu

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti tidak ingat ino, aku shikamaru sahabat masa kecilmu sekarang kau ingat?" jawab shikamaru

"shika..shika shi..SHIKAAAMARU" teriak ino. Shikamaru yang mendengar ino berteriak ingin menjawab tapi sebelum menjawab tubuhnya sudah ditubruk oleh sahabat masa kecilnya itu. Ada sedikit rona merah dipipinya ^^

"shikaaa.. lama tidak bertemu denganmu aku kangen sekali padamu, bagaimana kabarmu bibi yoshino dan paman shikaku" tanya ino masih dalam ino memeluknya dan kali ini pelukannya mengerat

"I-ino, ya aku baik-baik saja ayah ibuku juga baik sekali"jawab shikamaru sambil tersenyum. Yahh bisa dibilang dia juga rindu dengan gadis ini

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Di padang bunga yang indah dan angin sejuk yang menerpa sehelai rambut seorang gadis cilik bersurai pirang yang berusia 5 tahun ini Yang tangannya sibuk merangkai bunga-bunga menjadi mahkota dan disamping gadis cilik itu ada juga seorang pemuda cilik sedang memejamkan mata tidak tau ia tertidur atau tidak_

" _shika.. kau tau aku akan pergi ke eropa tugas ayahku dan aku harus ikut dengannya"tanya gadis cilik itu dengan raut sedih dimukanya_

" _shika kau mengdengarkanku" tangan gadis itu pun berhenti merangkai bunga menjadi menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh "shikaaaaa.." rengek gadis kecil itu_

" _asalkan kau berjanji akan kembali kepadaku, dan aku akan berjanji juga jika kau kembali kau akan menjadi milikku" shikamaru pun mengubah posisinya duduk menghadap ino_

 _Ino yang mendengarnya tersenyum lebar dan dia mengangkat jari kelingkingnya untuk mengikat janjinya itu_

" _iya aku akan janji padamu, lalu aku akan menjadi milikmu, kau akan menjadi milikku"_

 _Shikamaru pun mengangkat jari kelingkingnya dan mengangitkan jarinya pada ino, dan tersenyum tulus padanya. Dan memakaikan mahkota yang dibuat ino tadi dan memakaikannya dikepalanya_

" _You're my princess"_

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF**_

"senang sekali aku bertemu denganmu, shika lalu kenapa kau bisa tau ini aku" tanya ino dengan memajukan bibirnya pertanda dia kesal Karna penyamarannya terbongkar oleh sahabatnya.

"tentu saja aku tau itu aku.. dari bau parfumemu yang khas itu dan cara berpakaianmu yang identik bunga dan berwarna ungu" ucap shika dengan senyum yang menawannya itu. Dan bisa dilihat ada rona merah sekarang dipipi ino ini

"Dari dulu aku kan memang begini, Oh iya shika kau kerja dimana sekarang?"

"aku menjadi direktur perusahaan ayah sekarang, dan ibu juga punya restoran makanan didaerah sini"

"benarkah kalau begitu ajak aku kesana ya aku kangen sekali degan bibi yoshino"

"Nona Ino akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Ayo kembali dan selesai kan pekerjaanmu itu"ucap hayate sang asisten mananger dengan nafas tak teratur itu. Dan menarik pergelangan tangan ino

"Tunggu,- shikamaru menahan ino. "Dia sudah punya janji denganku bisa kau melepaskannya untuk hari ini."

"tapi dia sedang dalam pekerjaan kau tau"sang asisten manger pun naik pitam

"Aku tau, tapi aku ada janji dengannya. Apapun itu akan kuurus nanti kau mengerti bilang pada manangernya Ino yamanaka perlu cuti"

"Apa.. hey tapi kau siapa huh!"

"Aku.. aku adalah calon suaminya.. ingat itu" dengam senyum sinisnya dia berikan pada sang asisten managernya setelah bicara seperti itu shika pun langsung menarik ino pergi.

Sang asisiten hanya bisa menghela nafas berat berlari-larian untuk mencari sang idola dengan berlari dan pada akhirnya dia harus kembali juga dan menyampaikan apa yang terjadi pada sang manager.

"shika kita mau kemana.." ucap ino yang tidak tau harus apa karna tangannya ditarik oleh sahabatnya daritadi

"shikaa.. kenapa kau menarikku begini?"tanya ino lagi

"shika.. apa maksudmu calon suami?"ucap ino kesal

"Shika! Setidaknya jawab pertanyaanku"

Yang ditanya tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah dan berbalik untuk menghadap ino tanpa melepaskan kaitan tangannya pada ino lalu tersenyum lembut

"kau lihat dimana kita sekarang? Bukannkah disini kita mengikat janji kita 17 tahun yang lalu, ya disini"ucap shika dengan senyum diwajahnya

Ino yang memandang disekitarnya kaget, yang diucapkan shika benar Disini mereka berdua mengikat janji, disini saat meraka mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya, disini saat shika memakaikan bunga yang ia buat kekepalanya.

"Dan lagi aku bukan sahabatmu lagi ino"

"Shi-shika.. A-apa maksudmu?"

Shikamaru pun tersenyum ia tau ino pasti kaget, karna sudah membuatnya bingung menariknya kesini tanpa bilang apapun padanya, lalu ia pun merogoh kantung jasnya dan memperlihatkan kotak berwarna bluedru dan berlutut pada ino

Membuka kotak itu dan memperlihatkan sepasang cincin berlian . ino yang melihatnya terkejut pikirannya mulai melayang tak arah

"Shi-shika apa maksudmu? Kau... ingin- ucapan ino terpotong oleh shikamaru

"ya ini yang terjadi aku hanya ingin menagih janji kita My princess"

"bagaimana ino kau ma- kali ini ucapan shika yang terpotong oleh ino. Tubuhnya ditubruk oleh sang gadis "a-aku mau shika aku mau itu jawabanku' ucap bahagianya ino sambil terisak.

"huh merepotkan, ucap shikamaru sambil tersenyum dan membalas pelukan ino. Gadis yang ia tunggu 17 tahun lalu akhirnya terjawab. Shikamaru melepaskan pelukan ino

"nah sekarang biarkan aku memasangkan cincinnya" lalu shikamaru memasangkan cincinnya pada ino sama halnya pada ino juga.. Matahari terbenam menjadi saksi bisu mereka berdua

 **END**

.

.

.

Haii.. aku newbie disini jadi maaf kalo fic nya abal, Fic dedikasi untuk kak Sagita Naka maaf kak kalo jelek fic ini padahal udah TENG dikepala tapi tetep aja abal #Author payah , dan kalo ada kata yang salah tolong kasih tau saya. Saya masih new disini jangan malu-malu ya.

Sekali minta maaf tolong Kritik&Saran Tolong tinggal kan jejak #bungkuk-bungkuk


End file.
